


The Liberty

by obihoekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obihoekenobi/pseuds/obihoekenobi
Summary: You're a cantina owner and it's a normal day until Boba Fett walks through your door and decides you're on the menu.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	The Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Big dick Boba rights. 
> 
> I have no excuse for this except I was bored and this was requested.

You notice him the minute he enters the room. 

It's like all the air has been sucked out, as the din inside of cantina comes to a screeching halt. He eclipses the entire doorway, casting shadows across the floor as he surveys the room. 

His helmet rotates slowly, each patron turning their gaze away as he reaches them. All except you. 

On anyone else it might have been brazen but this was your bar. Instead of cowering, you dip your head at him and gesture to one of the empty tables. 

You finish cleaning the last dirty glasses, as he lumbers his way over to it. The chair creaks under his pressure, and you watch in fascination as he removes his helmet. 

He's handsome, you think, brooding. 

Deciding you've dallied enough, you sling a towel over your shoulder and make your way over. 

You can feel the eyes of your regulars, but the feeling fades away as his eyes finally land on you. 

A ghost of a smile flits across his scarred face, and your lips answer with a quirk of their own.

"How can I help you today?".

For a moment, you think he isn't going to reply at all, as he shifts in his seat again. You watch with apt attention, as he rolls his wide shoulders back. You wonder what that might feel like. Powerful, you guess. Like a wave atop the ocean.

"You own this place?", he asks finally, eyes assessing. He looks like a bounty hunter or a merc. You see a lot of his type around here. His eyes are sharp but his face has fallen into a blank expression. It makes you want to prod at him, just to see it crack. 

"Sure do, my own little slice of heaven", you reply, unable to contain your smirk. You know to anyone who's ever stepped foot off this hell hole of planet, that your rundown little cantina isn't anything impressive but it's yours, and that's what matters to you. 

There was a reason you called it _The Liberty_. 

"Now what can I get you?"

"That depends", he replies, "does the owner get to take a break?". 

You suck in a surprised breath, as his gaze grows hot. You take a fortifying breath, feeling your face flush hotly.

"This is a cantina, not a whorehouse", you reply, dryly. You're secretly proud of how steady your voice is. And the fact you don't instantly agree. 

"That's disappointing, I was hoping you were on the menu".

If it was anyone else, you would have gone back behind the counter to draw the rifle you had stashed there for such occasions. Instead, you froze where you stood like a deer in headlights. 

"Was it something I said?", he asks, and you can see him stifling a grin. You couldn't help but respond in kind. 

"How about you order something you can handle, old man".

This time it's his turn to freeze, his smug mask dropping for a second as he looks at you in surprise. It quickly disappears, but not before you catch it. 

"I'll show you what I can handle, darling". 

The two of you engage in what can only be called a stand off, both too stubborn to back down. With a huff, you turn on your heel and stomp away.

"Well, what are you waiting for you", you call over your shoulder, as you disappear into the back. 

You except to hear him before you see him, as you pace nervously up and down the hall but when he appears in the doorway, he's silent as a wraith. 

You don't have enough time to come up with a witty comment before he descends on you, caging you between his arms. The wall is cold against your back, and you're torn between pressing closer to it in relief or molding yourself against him.

You can't see anything over his shoulders, his presence filling your every sense as you clutch desperately at his shoulders.

The bravado from before escapes you, as you stare up at his impassive face. 

"Look at you now", he huffs, "fluttering your eyelashes, all innocent". 

His mouth forms the last word like it's something dirty. He's so close you can feel his purr vibrate through your body, his armour breaching the thin gap that still exists between you. 

Your chest heaves in anticipation, as you wait for him to act. 

"You all talk, darling?", he asks, quietly, as he reaches a large hand up to toy with a lose strand of hair. His touch is surprisingly gentle, and you feel your skin tingle at the lightest brush of his fingers. 

"No", you say, daring him, "but I'm starting to think you are".

The hand that was so gentle before is suddenly forceful as he grips your neck, his thumb digging into tender crease of chin as he tilts your face close enough that you can feel his hot breathe. 

And then he kisses you.

You can do nothing but cling to him, your hands fisting in his cloak as delves in your mouth. Each swipe of tongue is powerful and consuming, and you feel your lips tingle at the force of him. 

You can't help but think you would be happy to kiss him all day, as you step forward as close as you can. 

You're rewarded with his thick arm around your waist. It takes you a moment to register the new sensations but once you get over the shape of him, thick and powerful, and the heady smell, then you feel it. 

Something long and hard is pressed up against your stomach, rucking up the bottom of your shirt. For a moment, you think it's the ammunition belt, wrapped so proudly around his waist but then your gaze falls lower than that and you moan in praise.

"Is that your blaster, or are you just happy to see me?", you whisper, grinding forward eagerly. 

"Been like that for hours, always am after a good battle". 

You whimper at the thought, unable to be embarrassed at the way you're rubbing against him, too turned on to care. He doesn't stop you, his grip falling to your hips as he lets you rut against his front. 

It should hurt, for all his armor, but all you can feel is how deliciously it catches against your sensitive skin.

You making an encouraging hum, as you flick your tongue along the sweat slick skin of his neck. 

"Amateurs thought they could get the jump on me, ten of them and they couldn't even land a scratch". 

You nod eagerly, your nose brushing against his neck as you start to suck a hickey into the heated skin you find there. 

"And then I come in here, and there you are, the most beautiful thing I've set my eyes on in months". 

"I just know I had to have you", he growls, burying his hand into your hair and dragging you away from your task. You whine in protest but it quickly cuts off once you catch his expression.

With practiced ease, he flips you around and crowds you forward against the wall. He's practically crushing you, and you can feel every hard inch of him along you. 

You can feel his dick settle at the small of your back and you slowly press against him, your giggles turning into moans as he responds with a sharp thrust that has you splaying against the wall. 

He makes quick work of discarding your pants, leaving them down around your ankles and limiting your movement. You shriek in surprise as he rips your panties away, your skin stinging sweetly as the elastic snaps against it. 

You bite the meat of your arm, to stop yourself from crying out again. 

His hands engulfing your hips are the only warning you get, before he starts to press inside. You can't help but twitch away but his hold is ironclad and you can do nothing but squirm as he slowly sinks into you. 

He's the biggest you've ever taken and it's hard to breath. It's the best thing you've ever felt in your entire fucking life. 

You can't remember what it felt like before he was inside of you and you're not sure you ever want to remember. 

But he's not moving. 

"So, am I still all talk?", he asks, chin resting almost casually against your shoulder. It's the most turned on you've ever been. And the most impatient.

The rough skin of his cheek scraps against yours, as you jerk your head in disagreement.

He doesn't seem happy with your silence, so you try something dirty, you clench around him, hoping to spur him forwards.

He rewards you with a slap on your ass that reverberates through the room. The pain comes in white hot and ephemeral.

"I asked you a question".

"No, no you're not all talk, please", you beg, almost incoherently.

"Please what?".

"Fuck me, fuck me, fu-".

He hips snapping forwards breaks your train of thought, your hands scrabbling uselessly along the wall as you search for something to anchor yourself to. 

All you become aware of is the white, hot strikes of pleasure that light you up, each strong thrust of his hips driving you closer and closer to the edge. 

He has to wrap his hand over your mouth as you come to stifle your scream. 

You would have collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for his hands gripping you securely. You settle for lolling against the wall as he finds his completion inside of you.

The next few minutes are a haze to you, as he lifts you gently into his arms and carries you into your bedroom. 

If you had been more lucid, you might have noticed the fond look on his face as he brushed wild strands of your hair from your face. 

The feeling of exhaustion is overwhelming, as you feel your blanket settle around you.

The last thing you're aware of is warm lips against your forehead, as you drift out of concisiouness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me do it?
> 
> Come find me there under the same username. <3


End file.
